Might be love
by woolalala
Summary: After a few years, Rin has grown up to a beautiful lady. Sesshomaru finds himself attracted to her and wants to stop these feelings, but can he? Pairing: SessXRinXIzumi Pls read and review, thanks
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha

I'm sorry if my story sucks

My english isn't good, sorry

Thank you for reading if you are reading! Feel free to critisise or anything, thanks

* * *

Chapter 1: All grown up

10 years had past, and naraku had been defeated. Sesshomaru now continues his journey with his three companions, Rin, Ah-un and Jaken. Rin now 17 years old, is all grown up. She's grown more matured, taller (Standing at about 163cm) and definitely prettier (rosy cheeks and silky hair) than before, Her kimono that she is currently wearing is red in colour with pretty flowery patterns on it. The kimono really brought up all her charms.

While walking, her sweet voice suddenly brought up on the quiet atmosphere.

Rin: (walked beside Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru-sama, where are we heading to now?

Sesshomaru remained silent. It was his personality to remain silent even if someone asked him a question. Rin was already used to it. Sure she understands but she could not help it but gets a little pissed off. When she was younger, she believes that by staying along with Sesshomaru will make her feel safe and blissful.

Now, she's all grown up and will tend to get sway away by her emotion. Thus, it's highly understandable that she would more or less get unhappy of Sesshomaru's cold behaviour. However, she did not utter a word. She just quietly stood back and continued walking with Jaken.

Rin was definitely not all right. While walking, she started to look at Sesshomaru making sure he doesn't notice it. For the past 5 years, she had been doing it because she knows that she had actually grown in love with Sesshomaru but she knows it's a one-sided love. She doesn't mind. She's just happy to be able to be with the man he loves and be protected by him.

Sesshomaru now walking alone was making plans for his future kingdom. He had always wanted power and wanted to be strong but now, all thanks to Rin, his desire for power had gone down. He didn't know why. Every time when he thought of Rin, he would have fewer burdens. Though he doesn't want to admit it, he kind of felt happy when Rin is walking beside him.

But he chose to ignore it. He doesn't want to believe that he is in love with a disgusting human, the one that he always hates. He doesn't want to follow his father's footstep, which is to lose his power for the sake of a human girl. He jolly well knows that Rin is watching him. How could he not know? But he doesn't mind at all. Instead he felt kind of happy. He suddenly smiled. It was the first time he had ever smiled from within his heart. And it was not scary at all but really joyful from within his heart.

They walked and walked and finally reached to an old thousand years old tree that Sesshomaru had been looking for the past five years. The leaves of the tree had all died out and some shattered pieces of dried out leaves were still half way inside the soil, but the strange thing is that there were no grasses on the ground, there was only soil, dried out leaves and worst of all, human skeleton and skulls that are almost buried into the soil. The tree produces strange looking red checker boxed pattered flower all over its dead branches.

Though it just seems strange and unique, there are very strong powers hidden inside the tree. Legend has it that if you could destroy the barrier that surrounds the tree and destroy it without getting poisoned to death by the deadly man-eating flowers, you would gain unexpected power. Sesshomaru was there to gain the power of the tree. Suddenly, while approaching the tree, a deep and coarse voice was heard.

Tree: (exclaimed) Who goes there?

Sesshomaru: (Alerted but stayed calm (as usual)) Stand back Rin

Rin: (Obediently nodded her head, turns to Jaken) Let's go Jaken-sama

She then took a quick glance at Sesshomaru and softly spoke, "Good luck Sesshomaru-sama" and ran off with Jaken and ah-un to a safe spot.

Sesshomaru and the tree were now alone in the forest. Suddenly, vines started to shoot out from the tree towards Sesshomaru, but his reflexes were fast enough to avoid the sharp edges of the vine. Roots suddenly shoot out from the ground and the flowers were also taking actions by shooting poisonous fumes and acid directly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru took out his sword and slashed off the vines that were approaching him. While he was not looking, one of the roots that were emerging from the soil, approached Sesshoumaru in a very fast speed, caught him off guard and slash straight towards him. Luckily, Sesshoumaru realized it on time and teleport into another area.

However, he suffered from bruises and got a cut on his face and shoulder. He then swung his sword towards the direction of the tree. Not long, the attacks from the tree were destroyed and the barrier was half broken. Sesshoumaru walked towards the tree and just when he was about to destroy it once and for all, the tree spoke.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Obtaining the ultimate power

Tree: (Weak tone) Lad, why do you desire power?

Sesshomaru: (Cold and calm voice) This is what people desire

Tree: (Chuckle) Is it so? How about the love inside you? I can see it. You are in love with the human girl

Sesshomaru: (shocked but remained calm) It is impossible, I hate human

Tree: Search from within your heart. When you meet with danger, the first thing you would do is to tell the human girl to stand back; this is the desire to protect this human girl

Sesshomaru: (Chuckle coldly) You talk a lot for a dying tree

Tree: Maybe this is what you desire but do not regret it for maybe one day you may just lose her, kill me if this is what you want, gain the power that you desire

Sesshomaru raised his sword high up once more and swung it directly on the tree. The tree perished into thin air. Soft gust of wind blew on the spot where the tree perished, broken dead leaves where dancing in the air. Suddenly, blue lightning appeared above the sky and entered sesshomaru's body. It was the power that he had desired though the pain he have to withstand was unbearable. He felt pain in his body like a thousand needles poking into his heart and meat. His eyes turned red with anger and suddenly shouted in pain.

Rin, on the other side of the forest, suddenly heard Sesshomaru shouting. Because it was the first time she ever heard Sesshomaru shout, she ran into the forest, feeling worried. Jaken, on the other hand, was shocked that Rin ran off suddenly, called out to her.

However, rin could not care less about Jaken and continued to look for Sesshomaru. Her mind was now filled with worries and all she could think of is Sesshomaru. "Please be alright Sesshomaru-sama", she thought as she ran into the dark and creepy forest. Not long, her eyes were already filled up with tears.

Jaken: (Left alone with Ah-un outside the forest) Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me if he found out that rin is missing, and what's up with the screaming, it seems awfully familiar…Ah! Sesshomaru-sama…It's him! How can I be so stupid! (Grab the handle of ah-un) Come on ah-un! We are going in the forest!

And he went inside the forest with ah-un in search of Sesshomaru. Rin ran and ran and finally saw Sesshomaru already calmed down and kneeling on the ground. He was breathing deeply and his face looked pale, it was the first time rin had encountered this and Sesshomaru could not sense that rin was just beside him.

Sesshomaru lifted up his hands and looked at them. His lost hand had suddenly grew back and he felt the power more stronger that before. He got up but due to his injuries, he fell back kneeling down, one of his hands pressed on his chest. Rin ran towards him and tried to help him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Losing control

Sesshomaru though shocked to see rin, was glad that she was there to help him. Just then Jaken and ah-un appeared and saw Sesshomaru covered in bruises and cuts. Jaken immediately ran towards Sesshomaru and asked.

Jaken: (looking flustered) Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay? Jaken was very worried about you! What happened to go and the tree demon? I reckon you defeated it, I knew you could defeat it, our Sesshomaru-sama is the best and I…

Sesshomaru: (Feeling irritated and interrupts Jaken) Jaken…Cut the crap

Jaken: (Felt scared) Okay Sesshomaru-sama, now let Jaken take to you a safe spot

Rin was glad that Sesshomaru was okay and immediately helped the injured Sesshomaru onto ah-un which helped flew all three of them out of the forest to a safe spot for Sesshomaru to treat his wounds.

After getting out of the forest, rin started to help Sesshomaru with his wounds. She went to the riverside and filled the basin that she carried with water and then went to look for herbs with ah-un. After she came back, she immediately went next to Sesshomaru and started to treat his wounds.

She took out a cloth and wiped the sweat off of sesshomaru's forehead. She moved closer to Sesshomaru to treat his face wound and was so close to him that she could hear him breathing softly.

Sesshomaru was looking at rin while she was treating his wounds. He was kind of pleased that she was so near to him but could not help it but felt nervous. His eyes were looking at the brown hazel eyes of rin. Her eyes were mesmerizing and her scent was very sweet and she looked really gorgeous. Gradually, he felt himself drawing closer to rin. Not long, rin knew that Sesshomaru was looking at her and she found herself staring into sesshomaru's suave eyes.

They started to move closer to each other, rin suddenly closed her eyes and moved her body closer to Sesshomaru. When their lips were about to touch, Sesshomaru suddenly opened his eyes and turned away and spoke in a cold voice.

Sesshoumaru: (looking away) You can leave now

Rin shocked on his behaviour, turned and ran away, depressed. Her heart was broken; her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. She ran and ran into the riverside where it is far enough from Sesshomaru's sight. She then sat down, knee-to-knee and rested her head on her kneecaps and cried sorrowfully.

It was not the first time she had ever cried for the sake of Sesshomaru. She didn't understand why did Sesshomaru pushed her away. Was it because she is a human girl? It must be it! Sesshomaru must always have despised her. But if Sesshomaru doesn't love her, why did he look at her so lovingly and even attempted to kiss her? "Is it really impossible for the two of us?" she thought and looked up into the sky.

After a few minutes, rin, who is now sitting by the river, suddenly thought of the seriousness of sesshomaru's wound. She started to feel worried. She immediately stood up, all ready to go but it was like something from underneath the ground had captured her legs, not letting her go, she just stood there.

"What if Sesshomaru-sama won't let rin treat his wounds? Or what if something similar happened to rin and Sesshomaru-sama again? " She thought as she kept her head down. She thought and thought and finally she decided to return to sesshomaru's side to help treat his wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I will stay by your side

When she returned to look for Sesshomaru in attempt to treat his wounds, she spotted Sesshomaru lying onto a big tree. He looked very much calm but could see that he was in very deep thoughts.

The cool breeze blew towards Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes, all ready to enjoy the breeze. His hair blew sideways and he looked kind of dashing, rin found her uncontrollably staring at Sesshomaru, she felt her heart thumping faster by the minute.

She looked away from Sesshomaru and tried calming herself down. She then took a deep breath and slowly approached Sesshoumaru. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, already knew that rin was there. He felt a sense of relief, as he was glad that rin did not leave him.

He was glad that rin was still by his side despite how he treated her just now. He did not want to think of her but could not help but do so. He already swore to himself that he rather die than to fall in love with a human girl. Rin's sweet voice suddenly disrupted his thinking, he felt himself staring at rin while she spoke.

Rin: (Heart racing, plucks up her courage and looked at Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru-sama, please let rin continue to treat your wounds. Rin is afraid that the herbs that are applied to Sesshomaru-sama's wounds, are not properly bandaged yet. Rin is afraid Sesshomaru-sama's wounds will get infected. Please let rin treat to Sesshomaru-sama's wounds. (She bowed, hoping Sesshomaru would agree to her request)

Sesshomaru: (Forced himself to look away and answered in a cold voice) Do whatever you want

She then looked up and smiled. Without hesitation, she sat by Sesshomaru and carefully bandaged his wounds, making sure she does not hurt him or maintain any body or eye contact with him. It was easy to do so since Sesshomaru was looking away when she was bandaging his wounds.

After she was done, she stood up and smiled, then bowed politely and said in a gentle tone,

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama, rin is done, please rest well

After saying her piece, she walked away to join Jaken and ah-un that are currently plucking fruits from nearby trees.

Sesshomaru: (Thought as he looked up into the sky) Father, what should I do? I think I am in love with a human girl…Father, why do you bestow this human love to me?

* * *

Hmm, so is it interesting or boring? I will continue my chapters if there are at least 3 reviews, thanks for reading as usual! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I know you

When Rin was plucking fruits along with Ah-un, Rin's stomach suddenly growled. Feeling that the fruits could not make her full, she wanted to go further into the woods to look for something to eat, perhaps a mushroom would be nice. She then looked at Jaken and found him sleeping under a tree. Seeing Jaken sleep so soundly, she dare not wake him up, then decided it is better if she enters into the woods on her own. Besides, she's old enough to take care of herself, nothing bad will happen to her, I think.

Then without hesitation, she went deeper into the woods to look for something to eat. While walking, she spotted a couple of nice looking mushrooms, then, she went over to pluck some. All of a sudden, there came a loud crash, and then from the mushrooms, there was a figure evolving from it.

Figure: (Fierce and angry tone) Who dares to disturb my babies?

Rin: (Scared but answered stammering) I-I d-didn't k-kn-now t-that t-the m-mushro-o-oms were y-yours'

Figure: (Stared at Rin and laughed) And now you know, hmm, you will make nice nourishment for my babies

The figure then re-appeared as a form of a giant mushroom, it raised its hand and tried to catch Rin.

Rin, on the other hand, managed to escape from the demon's paw. She ran and ran further into the woods and shouted for help.

Sesshomaru, while resting under the tree, suddenly heard Rin's voice and immediately knew that she was in danger. He ran towards the woods and followed the scent that will lead him to Rin. However, due to his injuries, he could not run as fast as before. Not long, he collapsed onto the ground and pressed onto his chest.

Sesshomaru: (In thoughts) No, I must not give up, Rin is in danger and I know it, I don't want to lose her anymore

Sesshomaru then got back to his feet and ran as fast as he could to where Rin was.

Meanwhile, Rin was still running away from the demon, she ran and ran into a dead end. She stopped there and turned to look at the demon. Bits of sweat were dripping down her pale cheeks.

Demon: (laughed evilly) Hahahaha, no else to go anymore huh girl? Be thankful that you will be eaten by the all so mighty demon!

Rin: (Thinking worriedly) Sesshomaru-sama where are you?

Demon: (Raised up his claws once more) Prepare to die!

Just then, when his claws were about to touch Rin, a strong figure suddenly appeared in front of Rin, but it was not Sesshomaru, it was a boy in his mid 20s.

Boy: Be gone youkai!

He then swung his sword that he had carried at the demon and the demon was cut into half. Blood were spattered around and not long; both of them were covered in demon's blood.

Boy: (Turned to look at Rin) Are you okay, miss?

Rin: (Smiled and nodded her head) I'm fine, thank you for saving me

The boy could not help but stared at Rin. She was so beautiful, her eyes were hazel brown in colour and she had such delicate features.

Rin: (Found him in a daze) Are you okay sir?

Boy: (Shook his head hardly and smiled) Huh? Oh, I'm okay, don't call me sir, my name is Izumi, and may I know yours, miss?

Rin: I'm Rin; it's a pleasure meeting you

Izumi: (Shocked) What? You're Rin? Wait; did you used to live in a village named Apyly?

Rin: (Nodded her head but answered confusedly) Yes, I used to live there when I was young

Izumi: (Smiled and laughed happily) Do you still remember me? I'm the big brother that used to play with you and protect you from bullies, I remember you used to call me Brother Izu, do you remember?

Rin: (thought for awhile, suddenly remembered) Oh yea! I remember, you were the big brother that used to take care of me when I'm younger, haha, it's so nice to see you! What are you doing here anyway?

Izumi: (Blushed) Actually, I came to look for…

Izumi was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked towards Rin and stared at the two couple. Rin was shocked to see him but at the same time, she was very happy too.

Izumi was also very shocked to see him. He took out his sword and went in front of rin and shouted harshly.

Izumi: Get away Youkai! Or be prepared to die!

Rin, shocked at his sentence, immediately went in front of Sesshomaru and stick both of her hands sideways.

Rin: (looked at Izumi) Please don't hurt him

* * *

So is it boring? Please review! Thanks for reading! Pardon me for my poor english! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We shall fight

Izumi was perplexed at Rin's sudden behaviour, even Sesshomaru was seen staring at Rin from behind. The atmosphere remained quiet for a while before Izumi opened his mouth once more to speak.

Izumi: (Still very confused, looked at Rin, points at Sesshomaru and answered firmly) He's a youkai and needs to be eliminated!

Rin: No! You cannot hurt him!

Izumi: (Backed off a few steps, looking very confused) Rin…B-But why? Why are you protecting that damn youkai?!

Rin: (Plucks up her courage) B-Because I-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts, moves slowly towards Izumi) We shall fight as you wish

Izumi: (Turned his attention to Sesshomaru and smiled) Humph, you sure have plenty of guts, youkai

Sesshomaru: (Smiled and answered coldly) You shall be the first to die under my new power

Rin: (Feeling very worried due to the situation now, shouted out loud) Stop! No! Sesshomaru-sama! You cannot do this!

Upon hearing this, Sesshomaru seems startled. It was the first time Rin had stopped him from killing people. Usually, she just let him do whatever he wants without interfering or anything, but now, it was very different.

Sesshomaru: (Thinking but still looking at Izumi) Why is she helping this pathetic human speak?

Izumi: (firm tone) Rin, it's okay (Took out his sword and prepared for battle) I shall offer your blood to my ancestors whom died in the hands of Youkai! Die!

With that, Izumi ran towards Sesshomaru and swung his sword at him. However, Sesshomaru, being fast and all, was able to dodge his attack very easily and swiftly.

Izumi: (Spoke while fighting) Seems like you aren't easy to kill, no worries, I love challenges!

He continued swinging his sword at Sesshomaru. While fighting, Sesshomaru suddenly lost his focus as he started to look at the worried Rin.

Sesshomaru: (Thinking) Is she worried for the human boy or me?

Izumi: (Swung the sword hard and slashed off part of Sesshomaru's Armour) Pay attention, Youkai!

Sesshomaru: (Jumped in front of Rin and chuckled coldly) The battle had just begun, Rin, stand back

Rin: (Worried and whispered softly) Sesshomaru-sama I-

Izumi: (Interrupts) Youkai! Get away from her!

Once again, Izumi tried attacking with his sword again but to no avail. No matter how many times he attacks, Sesshomaru was still able to block them. Sesshomaru then jumped onto a tree and said.

Izumi: (Looked up on Sesshomaru) Get down youkai!

Sesshomaru: (Took out his sword, jumped down) Now it's my turn to show you my true power, die!

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru swung his sword at Izumi. Izumi, being shocked at his sudden attack, did not managed to jump off in time. The attack from the sword had hit his right arm and leg, if it wasn't for his strong amour; his limbs would have already been cut off.

Izumi fell straight to the ground, he howled in pain and pressed on his wounds. However as Sesshomaru approaches, he smiled and chuckled at him.

Izumi: Kill me Youkai! I will not beg for mercy!

His eyes bravely stopped at Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru: Then die!

Just when he was about to swing his sword, Rin ran in front of Izumi and went on her knees.

Rin: (looked up at Sesshomaru and pleaded) Sesshomaru-sama! Please do not kill Izumi-san! He took really great care of Rin when Rin was little! So, please, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is begging you to let him off!

Sesshomaru just stood there, his eyes bravely met Rin's and he saw the helplessness in those eyes.

Sesshomaru: (Still staring down at Rin, thinking) First time she ever opposed my wishes

Sesshomaru then smiled coldly, closed his eyes and returns the sword back to the sheath and then turn around and said.

Sesshomaru: (Felt a slight pain in his heart) Your life is spared

After saying his piece, he walked off, without uttering another word. He was hurt. He'll rather be hurt from Izumi than by Rin, because it was really painful.

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru walked off. She was glad that Sesshomaru did not kill Izumi but what made her happy the most is was the warmness she felt in Sesshomaru's heart when he let Izumi go.

While thinking, she suddenly remembered that Izumi was right behind her, injured. She immediately turned her head behind and asked, concerned.

Rin: (looking at Izumi) Are you okay?

Izumi: (Very much in pain) Y-Yea, I guess s-so, I-I'm used to this type of thing anyway, n-now I just n-need to get up (Attempted to stand but feel straight flat onto the ground) Ouch (Rubbed onto his back)

Rin: (Pulled the left arm of Izumi) Here, let me help you, careful

Izumi: (Blushed and smiled) O-Oh t-thanks

Rin placed Izumi's left hand over her neck, telling him to hold still for a moment, and then she placed her right hand on Izumi's waist. Izumi's eyes widened and he looked at Rin.

Rin: (Looked at him and smiled) Come on, let's get out of here

They then slowly walked out of the woods.

While walking, Izumi stole a glance up on Rin. She was really beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her everything was so wonderful. Not to mention, she has a really kind heart. Izumi found himself falling in love with Rin as he blushed and smiled blissfully.

* * *

So how was it? haha, I wanted to do a little on Sesshomaru's love rival, next chapter will update soon. Tell me how you feel on this chapter, thanks for reading as usual! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Proposal

Just then, Sesshomaru was already out of the woods. He spotted Jaken sleeping under a tree, he then walked over calmly and lifted up his right leg and kicked him.

Jaken: (In pain) Ouch! Who the heck just kicked me? When I found out who did that, I'll-

Jaken was interrupted when he accidentally bumped into a figure in front of him, causing he fall down. He got straight up to his feet once more and noticed a familiar boots. Knowing that his life is in danger, he lifted up his head and trembled in fear. Immediately, he got on his knees, kowtowing to Sesshomaru, begging for mercy.

Jaken: (still trembling) S-Sesshomaru-sama! J-Jaken is w-wrong! P-Please h-have m-m-mercy!

Sesshomaru, being too distracted when he smelt the presence of Rin and Izumi coming nearer, that he simply just ignored Jaken and walked off without uttering a single word.

Jaken: (Thinking as he looked up at Sesshomaru walking off) (Sweating) Seems like my life has been shorten once more…Speaking of that, where is Rin? Oh dear, if Sesshomaru-sama founds out that Rin is missing, he would kill me! (Starts whispering, making sure Sesshomaru will not hear him, then walked around anxiously) Rin! Rin! Where are you Rin!!!

Rin: (Suddenly appeared out of nowhere and therefore startled Jaken) Jaken-sama, Rin is back

Jaken: (Glad that Rin is back and he will not have to die) Rin! Where have you been? (Noticed a human boy beside Rin) And who is this human?

Izumi: (Narrowed his eyes and stared at the small creature) The name's Izumi, seems that you're a Youkai too, but since you're so concern about Rin, I shall spare your pathetic life

Jaken: (unhappy at his response) What?! You pesky little human!

In a fit of anger, Jaken took out his staff and prepared his attack. He was stopped when Rin suddenly spoke.

Rin: Jaken-sama, please stop, he's injured

Jaken: (Still staring at Izumi) Humph (And he walked off in a huff)

Rin: Come on, I'll get you to that tree

Izumi: (blushed) O-Okay

When they finally reached the tree, Rin carefully placed Izumi against it. Then, she walked off to take some of the remaining herbs she had used to treat Sesshomaru's wound earlier.

After she came back, she gently helps Izumi bandage his wounds, trying not to hurt him. When Rin lifted up her head. Her eyes and Izumi's eyes met. Izumi being drawn by Rin's affection, found himself slowly approaching Rin, attempting to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was standing on top of the tree, he saw what was happening and felt an urge to stop the situation. He grabbed hold of a branch and strongly gripped hold of it with his left hand, causing it to scatter into tiny pieces. He immediately got down of the tree, and just when he was about to stop Izumi from kissing Rin, he was interrupted when Rin suddenly pushed Izumi away.

Rin: (Shocked and shouted when she pushed Izumi) No!

Izumi: (cried in pain) Ouch! That hurts! (He then painfully rubbed against his wounds)

Rin: (Seeing Izumi in pain and felt guilty) Sorry, are you okay? Sorry I really didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, I-

Izumi: (Got up and smiled) Daijyobu, Daijyobu! I'm okay

Rin smiled embarrassingly at Izumi as he blushed. Both remained at a rather awkward situation until one of them finally spoke.

Izumi: So Rin, how have you been all these years?

Rin: Q-Quite well, how about you?

Izumi: Pretty fine, too, haha

Rin: Really? Glad to hear that

The atmosphere turned silent for a moment once more. Sesshomaru being curious at their conversation, approaches nearer to the tree, and stop at a spot where they will not notice him. It was the first time he had ever done these things: Spying and eavesdropping.

Izumi: (Breaking the silence) Still remember the times we played together when we were young?

Rin: (Recalling the past) Yea, I remembered I got to know you because you were my brother's friend

Izumi: (smiled) Yea, I was really glad I get to know you, remember that we used to play…marriage?

Rin: (Blushed) D-Did we?

Izumi: (Looked up into the sky) Yup, that time when I sort of proposed to you, y-you said you wanted to marry me, we even used a paper to write our names on it, declaring that we were going to get married

Rin: That time...we were still young and we weren't even matured enough, we were just fooling around-

Izumi: (Interrupts and looked at Rin) I wasn't just fooling around, I was serious about that

Rin: (Shocked and looked at Izumi) Eh?

Izumi: I-I've always liked you since young

Rin: I-

Izumi: (Interrupts) Since that time when we were separated when both our families were killed by bandits, I found that life is very meaningless without you by my side, that is why I roam this land to look for you so as to fulfill this promise

Silence again-

Izumi: (Looked at Rin sincerely and grabbed hold of her hands) W-Will you marry me?

Sesshomaru on the other hand, was shocked; he narrowed his eyes and frowned at Izumi. He wanted so much to kill that pesky human but this isn't his style. He went nearer as Rin started to speak.

Rin: (Looking down) I-I appreciates your kindness, b-but I-I already h-have-

Izumi: (Smiled and interrupts) It's okay, you do not need to answer me that soon, tell me when you're ready, I do not wish this matter to be a burden to you

Rin: (hard to response) O-Okay

* * *

So how was it? I made some slight adjustments. Tell me how you feel about this chapter, haha. Thanks 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It hurts

Sesshomaru stood still at the very same spot. He was dumbfounded by Rin's respond towards the proposal. "Okay?" is it what she just said? This meant that she is really going to take this proposal into consideration is it? AGRH! Sesshomaru felt blood flowing through his head; he clenches his fist and closed his eyes very tightly. He then repeatedly told himself to calm down. He suddenly opens his eyes widely as Izumi broaches another question.

Izumi: Rin, what is your relationship with those youkai? Especially the arrogant one, the one that pisses me off

Rin: (Confused about who he's talking about) Y-You meant Sesshomaru-sama eh?

Sesshomaru: (Frowned a little) (Thinking) How did she know he was talking about me? Am I that arrogant?

Izumi: Yea, yea, that Sesshomaru...What's your relationship with those Youkai?

Rin: (Stammer a little) W-We're just companions

Izumi: (Still curious) What about Sesshomaru? Why did you protect him back then?

Sesshomaru went nearer.

Rin: (Blushed and looked down) I-I lo- I mean serve Sesshomaru-sama

Izumi: (Shocked) Why are you serving a youkai?

Rin: (Looked at Izumi) Sesshomaru-sama is the first since my ookasan, otoosan and nii-san's death who showed care towards me

Izumi: Is that so?

Rin: (Smiled and looked into the sky) Yea (engross in her speech) I remembered when I was seven, it was when I first saw Sesshomaru-sama. I remembered that he was injured, and I wanted to help him. I actually got him alot of food but he declined all, then when I went back to the village and tried to steal more fishes, I was caught and as a result, I was beaten up very badly. When I got back to Sesshomaru-sama, I offered him a mouse and a lizard but he declined again. Haha, at that time I was quite disappointed but when he suddenly asked me what happened to my face, I felt really happy and I even smiled to him, because it was the first time since the death of ookasan, otoosan and onni-san that anyone had shown care and concern towards me (Eyes suddenly welled up with tears)

Izumi: (Concerned) Rin, you alright?

Rin: (Wiped off her tears and smiled) Y-Yea

Izumi: S-So what made you serve him?

Rin: Sesshomaru-sama is Rin's saviour

Izumi: Eh?

Rin: Rin was saved by Sesshomaru-sama when I was attacked by a group of wolf demons. When I fell down, they pounced onto me and started to bite me. Not long, I lost my consciousness and I could no longer breathe again. Then, when I opened my eyes once more, I found myself lying in the hands of Sesshomaru-sama and when I looked around my surroundings, the wolves are already gone. I remembered I felt really warm when I looked into his eyes but he gave me the feeling that he is feeling very lonely. Then from that day onwards, I vow to follow Sesshomaru-sama to wherever he goes no matter how dangerous it is. Then the other time that I remembered was when I was caught by Ongokuki, a demon that abduct children and sell them to other demons, Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin once more and I even told him-

Rin suddenly stopped and looked into the sky, then she smiled very blissfully.

Izumi: (Jealous but curious) You told him what?

Rin: (Turned her attention to Izumi and smiled) It's a secret

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he recalled the very same day.

Sesshomaru: (Thinking) That to promise to never forget you even when you are dead; silly girl

Rin: (Suddenly remembered about Izumi's wounds) Enough of the talking, come on, I haven't finished bandaging your wounds, it will be a problem if it gets infected

Izumi: (Blushed and smiled) T-Thanks Rin

Rin: Don't mention it, please lift up your right arm, I'll apply the medicine, endure, it's going to hurt

Izumi: (looked at Rin lovingly) It wouldn't hurt because y-you're the one who's applying it for me

Rin: (looked down and blushed a little) (Thinking) (Sighed) If Sesshomaru-sama thinks that way, it would be-

Izumi interrupted her thoughts as he started to howl in pain.

Izumi: (In pain) Ouch!

Rin: (Concerned) Endure…

Rin applied the medicine gently onto Izumi's wounds, she moved herself towards the right as she bandaged his wounds. Then at that very moment, she spotted Sesshomaru stealing a glance at her. Their eyes met, Rin stopped bandaging Izumi's wound and stood up.

Rin: (Whispered) Sesshomaru-sama?

Izumi: (noticed Rin stood up and looked at her) Rin, what's wrong?

Rin could not hear a thing, she was so focused on Sesshomaru that she could not hear Izumi calling her. It was until when Sesshomaru turned his back and walked off then she returned to the real world.

Izumi: Rin! Rin! What's wrong? What are you looking at?

Rin: Huh? Huh? Er, nothing, sorry, let's continue

Rin gazed at Sesshomaru longingly as he walked off. Then, she sat down once more beside Izumi and attended to his wounds.

Izumi, being curious about what Rin was looking at, lifted up his head and scanned around but he could not see a thing.

Izumi: Rin, what were you looking at just now?

Rin: (Blushed) N-Nothing

Izumi: (Suspicious) Is that so?

Rin: (Nervous tone) Y-Yea, come one, hold still

Izumi thought for a while and found this matter rather suspicious, he knew that Rin was looking at someone, perhaps a boy? He felt his heart boil at the thought of that. He once again faced Rin and said in a very serious and sincere tone.

Izumi: Rin, about the proposal...I really hope you can agree, p-please think it carefully, I will wait no matter how long it takes

Rin: (Hung her head low and blushed a little) Please hold still

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was standing against another tree. He was deep in thoughts, he could not believe that he had did something that he had never expected himself to do.

Sesshomaru: (thinking) Spying, something I, Sesshomaru would never do, especially on pathetic human beings, but, am I really going to let Rin leave me just like that? I couldn't let her know of my feelings because even myself isn't too sure but why is she always clinging onto my head? What is this feeling? It's been a long time since I ever felt this way…the first time I ever felt this way was when Inuyasha was born and when he obtained the greatest sword, Tetsusaiga…This feeling really hurts...

* * *

So how was this chapter? Haha, tell me how you feel about this chapter. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The promise

After Rin bandaged Izumi's wound, Izumi was already fast asleep. Rin quietly walked away to a spot for a rest. She sat down under another tree and closed her eyes.

All of a sudden, her stomach started to growl. She pressed onto her stomach with her head hung low; She was very hungry.

At that very instant, a skewered fish appeared right in front of her. She slowly gazed at the hand holding the skewered fish and realised it was someone so familiar – it was Sesshomaru. Surprised but extremely delighted, she whispered in a low voice.

Rin: S-Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: (looked down at Rin and answered coldly) Take it

Rin: (Blushed, nodded her head obediently and smiled sweetly) T-Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama

To her surprise, Sesshomaru did not walked off but simply just sat right beside her. Rin felt her heart thumping faster by the minute as Sesshomaru was just inches away from her. Making sure Sesshomaru did not notice, she stole a glance at him and found that he was looking at the sky.

He looked very peaceful and calm. She was so engrossed in looking at him that she had forgotten all about her hunger. It was when Sesshomaru suddenly spoke then she finally return back to the real world.

Sesshomaru: (Still looking at the sky) The sky is beautiful

Rin: (A little shocked, looked away, blushes and nods her head) Y-Yea

Sesshomaru: Rin

Rin: Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: (Slightly looked down) Do you hate me?

Rin: (Startled at the question, drops her fish, looked at Sesshomaru and shook her head hardly) No! Not at all! Rin will never hate Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama is the best! Rin will never-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) (lips curved up to a smile) That's good (looked up into the sky) the sky is beautiful (looked at Rin suddenly) But it's nothing compared to you

Rin: (Still looking at Sesshomaru, shocked) Eh?

Sesshomaru placed his right hand on Rin's cheek and rubbed onto them lovingly. Their eyes met. Sesshomaru's eyes gazed upon Rin's as he leaned closer and closer towards her. He titled his head slightly and finally closed his eyes. Rin unknowingly closed her eyes and obediently lets Sesshomaru kissed her.

Just when their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by a loud voice.

Izumi: (Shouting) Rin! Rin! Where are you?

They immediately broke off and Rin stood up.

Rin: (Still blushing) I-I am here!

Izumi: (Smiled when he spotted Rin, ran towards Rin's side) There you are! I've been looking so long for you! What are you doing here?

Rin: (Embarrassed) Eh? I-I-I'm eating, haha (picked up the fish on the ground) see?

Izumi: I see (Spotted Sesshomaru) what are you doing here youkai?

Sesshomaru ignored Izumi and walked off calmly.

Izumi: (Flare up) How dare you walk off just like that you damn youkai!

Sesshomaru: (turned his head a little to the right, frowned a little and answered coldly) Don't test my patience

Izumi: (Very angry) How dare he! Stop! Damn Youkai-

Just when Izumi was about to run after Sesshomaru, he felt someone grabbing on to his left arm. He turned his head and saw Rin shaking her head.

Rin: (Looked at Izumi) J-Just leave him alone

Izumi: (Shocked expression, closed his eyes and looked down) Humph… (Push Rin's hand away and grabbed onto her shoulder) Rin, I know your true feelings

Rin: (Shocked) Eh? W-What do you mean?

Izumi: This morning when you talked about him…your expression…your tone…says it all…And when I wanted to kiss you, you declined, but when he wanted to kiss you, you obediently let him, do you know how painful I felt back then?

Rin: H-How did you know that? I-

Izumi: (Interrupts) Leave him

Rin: Eh?

Izumi: (looked at Rin) Leave him and come with me

Rin: (Turned her head to the right) I-I can't

Izumi: Why not?

Rin: (looked at Izumi) You know about my feelings, and why are you still forcing me?!

Izumi: (answered very agitatedly, shook Rin very hardly) Because I am so madly in love with you!

Rin: I-I cannot force myself to love you do you understand?

Izumi: (calmed himself down) Rin, you should know that it is impossible between a human and a demon

Rin: I-I'm not staying by his side because I hope something will happen between Sesshomaru-sama and I, I'm just happy enough to be able to stay by his side

Izumi: Even if he doesn't even care about you?

Rin: I-I don't care

Izumi: Is that so?

Izumi slowly lets go of Rin and spoke once more.

Izumi: Rin, if I can prove that he is just playing with you, will you promise to leave with me?

Rin remained silent. She just stood at the very same spot, looking at Izumi. Izumi smiled and opened his mouth once more.

Izumi: I'll take it as a yes then, okay, I'll go get some sleep first, you better turn in earlier too, good night

Izumi then turned and walked off. His expression changed, he was burning with fury. He suddenly stopped as Rin spoke.

Rin: Izumi, please stop…It's no use, I-

Izumi: (Interrupts) I told you I won't give up and I mean it, I will show you that I am the only boy in the world who love you, I will prove to you that demons are very cunning especially that damn youkai, Rin, wait for me

Rin: Izumi…Please…It's really silly, I'm not worth it-

Izumi: (Interrupts and shouted) I DON'T CARE! Our promise…I will fulfill it no matter what and no one can stop me

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please read and review. Thank you for reading! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hurt

Izumi: (Thinking) I will go find Sesshomaru the first thing in the morning, then prove to Rin that he is just toying with her feelings...Rin, wait for me

Sesshomaru on the other hand was resting comfortably on top of a tree. He looked into the sky once more and saw thousands and thousands of stars sparkling brightly. The stars are scattered into different places and seems to be forming something. Sesshomaru looked closer as he saw Rin's face appearing in the sky.

Sesshomaru: (Shook his head) What am I thinking? And what was I doing just now? (Flashback) _the sky is beautiful but it's nothing compared to you _(Shook his head once more) Why am I behaving this way? This is something that I; Sesshomaru will never expect myself to do. I even attempted to…kiss her? What was I thinking? I should not be acting this way; this isn't my style at all (Thought through) I cannot love her, I must stop these feelings before I sink any further…

The next day

Izumi as planned, went looking for Sesshomaru. He walked a few distances and spotted Sesshomaru standing by the riverside. He immediately walked over and strikes a conversation.

Izumi: (Spoke rudely, looking at Sesshomaru) Oi, there's something I have to talk to you about

Sesshomaru remained silent

Izumi: (Starting to get angry) It's about Rin

Sesshomaru seems a little shocked but remained calm. He did not utter a word once more.

Izumi: Rin is the most innocent girl I had ever met and is the one and only girl that I will love, so, I will never forgive anyone who dares to touch her

Sesshomaru: (Answered coldly) And your point is?

Izumi: Let Rin leave with me

Sesshomaru: (Seems a little startled but remained calm) And why must I let you do that?

Izumi: You don't even love her, so why keep her by your side then?

Sesshomaru: I did not force her to stay by my side; it was her who decides to follow me

Izumi: (Felt his heart boil but calm himself down) Fine, then you should know about her true feelings…towards you

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Izumi: (Firm and serious tone) But, I wouldn't let her continue those feelings towards you because demons like you aren't worthy of loving and therefore can never learn to cherish humans!

Sesshomaru: (Frowned a little) I am aware of Rin's feelings but I can never return those feelings to her

Izumi: And why is that so?

Sesshomaru: (Heard footsteps, felt the presence of someone) Just like you said, I do not love her

Izumi: Then why did you attempted to kiss her back then?

Sesshomaru: (Chuckled coldly) Aren't I doing a good deed to her? She wants a kiss and I'm giving it to her, so what's wrong with that? Humans are pathetic creatures who desires for things they could never get. Her feelings are simply just worthless. I, Sesshomaru would never fall for a pathetic, lowlife human being.

Izumi: (Frowned and smiled) That's all I need to know (Drew out his sword and said sternly) though I knew it all along, I can never forgive those who hurt Rin, especially you. So die youkai!

Izumi prepared his attack.

Sesshomaru: (looked at Izumi calmly) Victory is clear, but if you wish to die (drew out his sword and turned his attention to Izumi) then I shall fulfill your wish

Izumi: Humph, you shall pay for toying with Rin's feelings, but I should thank you because I could finally take her away from you. She would definitely be happier with me than with you

All of a sudden, a crack was heard. Izumi immediately turned his head behind and spotted a crying Rin covering her mouth with her right hand.

Izumi: (A little shocked, whispered) Rin?

Rin stared into Sesshomaru's eyes, while Sesshomaru returned the stare. He then closed his eyes, returned his sword back to the sheath and walked off calmly.

Rin could not believe what she had just heard; she backed off a few steps and ran off, without uttering another word. Worried, Izumi ran after her. After a few moments, Rin suddenly stopped and squatted down.

Izumi: (Walked over quietly and squatted down beside her, whispered) Rin, everything is going to be all right

Rin: (Suddenly hugged Izumi and cried sorrowfully) I-I loved him so much and never expects any love from him, but how could he say that? I don't understand! I don't understand at all…

Izumi: (Blushed a little) It's okay Rin, it's better to know the truth earlier than to know it after you fall any deeper, it's okay Rin, just cry it out, it'll make you feel better (returned the hug and patted Rin's back)

Rin hugged onto Izumi tightly and cried her heart out. She did not expect Sesshomaru to say all those things about her. She felt so betrayed, so disappointed and so angry! She could not control these feelings. However, she knew that deep inside her heart, she still carries a lot of feelings for Sesshomaru, and those feelings could never be replaced.

After a long period of time, Rin stop crying and let go of Izumi. She then wiped her tears slowly using her sleeve. After doing so, she turned to Izumi and spoke.

Rin: (Eyes filled with gratitude, voice still a little shaky) T-Thank you Izumi, I really appreciate all these; lending me your back for me to cry on…S-Sorry I wet your back…

Izumi: (Smiled) It's okay, I wouldn't do it for anyone except for you

Rin: (Smiled and blushed a little) R-Really thanks, you are the only person in the world who truly cares about me

Izumi: (smiled) Then, (Grabbed onto Rin's hands once more) will you promise to leave this place with me?

* * *

So how was this chapter? haha, please read and review, thanks 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Goodbye

Rin: (Thought for awhile) Maybe…it's best to leave this place with you…

Izumi: (Very delighted) Really? That's great! Rin, I'm really very happy right now! I must be the most fortunate man in the world! (Embraced Rin tightly) Thank you Rin! We will be so happy together! We will get married when we return back to my village, and we would-

Rin: (Interrupts, forced herself to smile) W-We will really be happy together

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was walking alone. He was deep in thoughts. He knew that he had hurt Rin very deeply but he just could not bring herself to accept her. However, it was really painful to let her go. He did not want to lose her like he did in the past, when his own stubbornness caused Rin's death. Maybe it's best to let her go, to somewhere more suited for her, somewhere she will not be hurt again.

Jaken spotted Sesshomaru standing at a corner. He immediately walked over and said.

Jaken: (Seeing Sesshomaru in a dazed, asked very concern) Sesshomaru-sama, are you okay?

Sesshomaru: Jaken

Jaken: Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: Let's go, we have no time to waste

Jaken: Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama! But where's Rin? Let Jaken find Rin, Jaken will be back soon, Jaken-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) Don't

Jaken: (A little confused) Why?

Sesshomaru: She won't be coming

Jaken: (A little shocked) Eh?

Sesshomaru did not utter another word. He just turned and walked off. Jaken then stared blankly into space and thought deeply.

Jaken: Why isn't Rin coming with us? Don't tell me she's…dead? No, that's impossible! Sesshomaru-sama will never let Rin die, something must have happened…but what? Er…Er…(Suddenly noticed that Sesshomaru had walked very far away, shouts) S-Sesshomaru-sama! Wait for Jaken! Sesshomaru-sama! (Pulled Ah-un and ran after Sesshomaru)

A few years later…

Rin is now 'happily married' while Sesshomaru was halfway through with the establishment of his Kingdom. However, they could never forget one another.

Just then Sesshomaru passed by a village and was bumped onto by a human child. The child stared at the strange creature with her innocent pair of eyes. Sesshomaru smiled and squatted down, patting the head of the human child.

To his amusement, not only was the human child not afraid of him, she even hugged him and laughed happily. Sesshomaru seems a little startled; he could feel the resemblance of the child of someone dear to him.

All of a sudden, he widened his eyes as he felt the presence of that someone approaching nearer.

He stood up and spotted Rin dressed in a green colored kimono. Her hair was longer than before and was a little curled up. She had gotten prettier by the years.

She was holding a hand of a human child. She happily walked hand in hand with the human child and looked down at the child, smiling with him. When she rose up her head, she spotted Sesshomaru looking at her. She stopped at the very same spot, staring back at him.

The human child was perplexed at the sudden behavior of Rin; he started to shake her hardly. Rin then stopped staring at Sesshomaru and squatted down beside the human boy.

Human child: Okaasan, are you okay?

Rin: (Smiled) Yeah, Okaasan is okay

Then she looked at Sesshomaru once more. She then stood up and walked towards him.

Rin: Long time no see, how have you been? Where's Jaken and Ah-un?

Sesshomaru: (A little shocked about Rin's behavior) I am doing fine, they are over there (He turned his head to the right)

Rin: What are you doing here?

Sesshomaru: I need a place for me to think of plans for my future kingdom, and this place is most suited

Rin: Yeah, because this place is very peaceful

Sesshomaru: (Concerned but tried to hide it) Where is the human boy

Rin: (A little shocked about his question, hung her head low) H-He won't be coming back

Sesshomaru: (Very worried) Why is that so?

Rin: He's dead

Sesshomaru was a little shocked when he heard the news but he chose to remain quiet as Rin started to speak once more.

Rin: On our way to his village, we met a lot of demons. He was brave, he fought every one of them, and he even used his body to protect me when the demons tried to attack me…but because of this, he was covered in cuts and bruises, so serious that he could not walk any further. We then stopped at a riverside for him to rest. However, the demons did not leave us alone; they started to attack us once more and even tried to eat us…but he blocked me once again and this ended up in him losing his life. I could remember very clearly that he painfully smiled and told me his last words

_(Flashback)_

_Izumi: (In pain but tried to smile) R-Rin, be brave...s-start a new life, do not cry...I love your smile, be happy...And remember...I love you_

_(Flashback over)_

Rin: I was then pushed into the river by the demons and when I woke up, I was already in this village…I could not understand why he was so foolish because sacrificing his life for me isn't worth it…I really want to see him once more and tell him that…I'm really very sorry...I really am...If it isn't for me, he would not have to lose his life! It's all my fault...It's all my fault... (Tears started to flow down her cheeks)

Sesshomaru: (Heartache, lifted up his hand and placed on Rin's face, gently wiped off her tears, whispered) I will protect you from now…

* * *

So how was this chapter? Boring? Sorry for the late update 

Special thanks to:

Claire Cooper

EchoFrost

Inuyasha-Girl01

fairyglow23

fallingstar01

nanislove

BlondieBubbles

Fire Princess Lia

Hey Those Beats

Snow92

iheartanime43

redstar96744

for supporting my story! Thank you very much! Also a big thank you to all the readers whom have read my story. Thank you very much! Merry Christmas all!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: I am sorry

Rin stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. She felt her heart thumping faster by the minute. When she suddenly recalled about the incident, she immediately stopped looking and backed off a few steps.

Sesshomaru then returned his hand back to his side. Both of them remained in a rather awkward situation until another human boy walked over and started pulling Rin's sleeve.

Human boy: Okaasan, Mizuki is hungry already! (Patted on his stomach)

Rin: (Squatted down beside him and smiled) Okay, now Mizuki, be good, dinner will be served soon (Stood up and raised her voice slightly louder) Children! Please gather! We will be going back to the hut for dinner, come on

After they heard what Rin said, the children happily hopped towards her and jumped about enthusiastically. Rin smiled and held the hands of two children. Just when they were about to walk off, the girl that hugged Sesshomaru went over to Rin, pulled her sleeve and pointed at Sesshomaru.

Human girl: What about that onii-san? Won't he get hungry like Shigeki now?

Rin: (Smiled) We can invite onii-san to the hut if you want

Shigeki: I want! I want!

Rin: (Smiled at Shigeki, lost her smile when she turned her attention to Sesshomaru) You can come with us, back to the hut, for some rest, bring along Jaken and Ah-un too

Rin then continued walking with the children.

Back in the hut

Several minutes later, dinner was served. There were fried sweet potatoes, steamed vegetables and a bowl of rice for each child as a side dish.

Children: (Together) ITADAKIMASU!

Moments later, they started to eat. Rin smiled as she sees them eat.

Just then, Sesshomaru entered the hut and sat at another table where Rin is sitting at.

Rin: (looked at the children) Eat slowly, there're plenty more

Children: (Together) Hai Okaasan!

Rin: Cute aren't they?

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: They're orphans…just like me

Sesshomaru remained silent once more.

Rin: They call me Okaasan because I am like a mother to them…and I treat them like my own

Sesshomaru: This place…

Rin: Eh?

Sesshomaru: Why is it so empty?

Rin: Oh…Years ago, this village was attacked by a group of demons. Many ran for their lives but most of them died. Children were hidden in a small secret closet and thus were safe from the demons. However, most of their parents were killed. People whom survived the demons either took their belongings and ran away or took their own children away, leaving the others behind.

Months later, two young monks came to this village. They helped to rebuild the houses and purify the blood left by the demons. They helped clean up the place and bury the bodies of those whom had died.

However, after all these work, everyone still refused to go back to the village because they did not believe the monks, as they were not renowned. The monks then wanted to bring the children away, many of them refused. Thus the monks had no choice but to stay and look after them.

Years later, I came and they saved me but because of that…they lost their lives.

Silence.

Rin: I was floating in the middle of a river, they found me and rescued me but I was still being chased by a demon. They set up a barrier and protected all of us from it but they themselves ran out and fight. They used up their energy and felt that only if they perish with the demon then we all will be safe. So, I vow to protect these children no matter what.

Shigeki: (Crying) O-Okaasan! Mizuki took the last piece of vegetable!

Rin: (smiled and patted her head) Don't cry, it's okay, we still have plenty more, wait here, I'll go take

Shigeki: (Still crying) O-Onii-san, are you not hungry?

Sesshomaru shook his head and patted Shigeki's head.

Shigeki stared at Sesshomaru, blushed and smiled happily. She immediately stopped crying when Rin came out with another bowl of vegetable.

Rin: Here you go, Shigeki

Then she walked over and sat down.

Rin: I never knew you had a way with kids

Sesshomaru: Huh?

Rin: Usually when Shigeki starts crying, it will be difficult for her to stop, and you only took a few minutes to help her stop crying, I'm impress

Sesshomaru: (Felt a little nervous but tried to keep his posture) All I did was pat her head

Rin: You've changed

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: To the better

Sesshomaru turned his head to the right and blushed a little, making sure Rin did not notice. Rin on the other hand saw Sesshomaru's face turning a little red.

Rin: (Thinking) First time he's shy…

Just then, Jaken went into the hut.

Jaken: (Panting) S-Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken has been looking everywhere for you! (Suddenly noticed Rin) R-Rin? Rin! It's you! Rin, where had you been all these years? I was so worried for you! Rin-

Rin: (Interrupts and smiled) I've just been to somewhere where I might be happier

Jaken: (A little confused) Eh? What do you mean?

Rin: (Smiled) You'll understand it someday, come on, you must be hungry, let me scoop you a bowl of rice and some dishes

Jaken: (Seeing Rin perish into the kitchen, turned and look at Sesshomaru) S-Sesshomaru-sama, what does Rin meant by somewhere she will be happier?

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Sesshomaru: (Thinking) She still blames me for that…

Jaken: (Thinking) Why am I always the person in the unknown…

Moments later, Rin came out with a bowl of rice, a plate of vegetable and one sweet potato, she then placed it on the table and gestured Jaken to come and eat.

Rin: It may be simple but it could feed the stomach

Jaken then started to eat.

Then all of a sudden, a human boy came running towards Jaken and snatched his sweet potato and then ran about telling Jaken to catch him if he can. Jaken was burning with fury; he immediately went running towards the kid and tried to catch him but to no avail as the kid was too fast for him.

Not long, the whole room was filled with noises and children running about. It was in chaos. Rin wanted to salvage the situation. She immediately stood up, just when she was about to shout, Sesshomaru grabbed hold of her right arm and said.

Sesshomaru: Rin, I'm sorry

Rin: (The room still very noisy) What? What did you say? I can't hear

Sesshomaru: I said I was-

Rin: (Interrupts and shouted at the top of her voice) SETTLE DOWN CHILDREN

All of them immediately obeyed and sat down at their respective sits. Rin then walked over to the boy whom started the trouble and stick out her hand.

Rin: (Stern tone) Return

The boy smiled and placed the sweet potato onto Rin's hand and returned back to his sit. Rin walked over to Jaken and gave him the sweet potato. The room was then regained back to silence.

Rin: (Patiently) Children, keep your plates and bowls after you all are done with eating, understand?

Children: (Together) Hai!

Rin then walked over to join Sesshomaru.

Rin: What was it that you want to say again?

Sesshomaru: Nothing…

He then walked out of the hut to take a breather.

Jaken: (Turned his attention to Rin) Sesshomaru-sama wanted to say he was sorry, Rin

* * *

So how was this chapter? I made it a little longer

Special thanks to:

Claire Cooper

EchoFrost

Inuyasha-Girl01

fairyglow23

fallingstar01

nanislove

BlondieBubbles

Fire Princess Lia

Hey Those Beats

Snow92

iheartanime43

redstar96744

for supporting my story! Thank you very much! Also a big thank you to all the readers whom have read my story. Thank you very much!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: It's fate

Rin: (A little shocked) Huh?

Jaken: I'm not sure what exactly happened between you and Sesshomaru-sama but as long as it concerns Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken would do his best to help

Rin: I don't understand…

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama…he has been really out of sorts ever since...you're gone

Rin: (A little shocked) Then, what makes you think he wanted to apologize to…me?

Jaken: I've served Sesshomaru-sama for more than 200 years, I'm sure I know him better than anyone else except sometimes…well actually most of the time I can't seems to understand what he is thinking about (Found out that he was totally out of point already, cough a little and continued) W-What I meant was, even if I can't figure out his thoughts, I know that he must be fretting over some things

Rin: B-But, how did you know-

Jaken: (Interrupts) Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. Now where was I…Oh yeah…then I was really shocked one day when he suddenly came to me for advice.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru: Jaken_

_Jaken: Yes Sesshomaru-sama!_

_Sesshomaru: What…exactly is the feeling of…guilt and…longing_

_Jaken: (Shocked) I-I don't know, I had never experience these before…(saw Sesshomaru's expression changing, felt scared) E-Er, what I m-meant was…Er…S-Strong demons like Sesshomaru-sama do not e-experience these kind of emotions and Jaken also feels tha-_

_Sesshomaru: (Interrupts, looked away) Am I wrong to…say those_ _things about her_

_Jaken: (A little confused) Say what to whom? Sesshomaru-sama?_

_Sesshomaru: (Distracted by his thoughts, begun to ignore Jaken) Am I wrong to…let her go_

_Jaken: Let who go??? (Suddenly realized the answer) S-Sesshomaru-sama, are you talking about Rin?_

_Sesshomaru widened his eyes; his face turned slightly crimson, he then shook his head and calms himself down. He stared at Jaken coldly, lifted up his right foot and mercilessly kicked the poor creature._

_Jaken: (In pain, immediately got onto his knees and begged for mercy) S-Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken is wrong! P-Please spare my insignificant life!_

_Sesshomaru: (Spoke coldly) Jaken, you have plenty of guts_

_Jaken: (Started to sweat profusely, panicked and kowtowed hardly) J-Jaken is s-s-s-sorry, S-Sesshomaru-sama! Ple-ease d-do n-n-n-not kill me! S-Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sa-_

_Loud and painful noises were heard._

_Back to the situation_

_Sesshomaru was seen walking off. Jaken on the other hand, was covered with very serious bruises all over his body, including his face. He laid on the ground in pain and thought._

_Jaken: W-What did I do now?_

_End of flashback_

Jaken felt his eyes twitched as he remembered the very same day. He immediately closed his eyes to stop his eyes from twitching.

Rin: So…You meant that was how you knew that Sesshomaru wanted to apologize to me?

Jaken: (Widened his eyes) Yes! I mean no! I mean…that's not the point! The point is that I know it and I'm telling you right now because I understand Sesshomaru-sama and I know that he wants to apologize to yo-Wait... (Stopped suddenly, found something amiss) Why aren't you addressing Sesshomaru-sama with a title? Rin, that's very disrespectful of you! I, Jaken will not tolera-

Rin: (Interrupts) I'm not serving him anymore, I do not see the need to address him with a title

Jaken: (Got very angry) Why you ungrateful girl! Don't you remember how Sesshomaru-sama treated you in the past? And how Sesshomaru-sama risked his life just to save you? The incident from hell, when Naraku captured you, all these while, he had been saving you. Rin, to all these things, you should be grateful, Sesshomaru-sama is very kind towards you and-

Rin: (Interrupts once more) Since I'm interrupting his future plans for his kingdom, why not I just leave him alone? Let me repeat, I have nothing to do with you guys anymore

Jaken: (Shocked) Rin, how did you change so much over the years?

Rin: Life is occurring each day…Changes of one's nature is perfectly normal

Jaken: (Sighed) Rin, I think it's best if you and Sesshomaru-sama have a talk

Rin: I can't…I have a lot of children to take care and-

Jaken: (Interrupts) I'll help you take care of these brats, go look for Sesshomaru-sama and settle your problem

Jaken immediately got onto his feet but Rin still refused to stand up.

Jaken: Rin, I will be doing this for you once and I'm only doing for the sake of Sesshomaru-sama because I do not want him to get distracted, now stand up!

Rin: I do not see why I must do your bidding, Jaken

Jaken: (Started to get agitated) How dare you! Rin! For the last time! Stand up and go look for Sesshomaru-sama! He's just right outside! How hard can it be?

Rin remained silent.

Jaken: Do it for the sake of yourself, Rin. Your heart is telling you to get out of this hut and go look for Sesshomaru-sama

Rin: No, it's not

Jaken: Then just take it this way then and get out of here!

Just when Rin was about to speak once more, Shigeki got up.

Shigeki: Okaasan, can we go look for the onii-san now, please?

Rin: (Smiled) It's getting late, why don't we do it tomorrow?

Shigeki: (threw a tantrum) I don't want! Okaasan! Shigeki wants to see Onii-san now!

Rin: (No choice but to give in) Okay, okay, we're go look for onii-san now

Shigeki rejoiced in joy, she jumped about lively and smiled happily.

Rin: I'll let you go after you keep your plates

Shigeki: (Immediately went to clear her plates) Hai Okaasan!

Rin: I will be waiting outside for you, Shigeki

Shigeki: Hai Okaasan!

After Rin went out of the door, Jaken immediately went over and locked the door, then stood by it. Just then, Shigeki came back and she saw Jaken at the door. She tried to open the door but was blocked away by Jaken.

Shigeki: Let me go out! You ugly green monster!

Jaken: W-What? ugly?! You little brat! Humph, try all you want but I will never let you pass through this door!

Just then, Rin was outside the hut, she heard the door locked and knew that something was amiss. She immediately knew that it was Jaken whom did all these. Just when she was about to knock at the door, she spotted Sesshomaru sitting at a rock and once again looking at the sky. All of a sudden, he turned his attention to Rin and started to speak.

Sesshomaru: Can we…have a little talk

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please review! 

Special thanks to:

Claire Cooper

EchoFrost

Inuyasha-Girl01

fairyglow23

fallingstar01

nanislove

BlondieBubbles

Fire Princess Lia

Hey Those Beats

Snow92

iheartanime43

redstar96744

Beru-chan

for supporting my story! Thank you very much! Also a big thank you to all the readers whom have read my story. Thank you very much!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Change

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and begun walking towards him. She sat in front of him and spoke.

Rin: What is it?

Sesshomaru: (started to get a little nervous) Well…I want to tell you t-that…I'm…so-so-rr-rr-

Rin: (interrupts) Are you stammering?

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: (laugh a little) I've never heard you stammer before…Don't worry about it, just speak your mind

Sesshomaru: (Thinking) Okay, relax Sesshomaru, you can do it, you are brave, what kinds of situation have you not been into? Well, except for these kinds…She's right, stammering isn't my style at all, just look at her and tell her that you're sorry (Calmed himself down and said) Rin, I want to tell you that I'm…sorry

Rin: Why would you want to apologize to me?

Sesshomaru: (looked at Rin) I know you understand it perfectly well

Rin: (Chuckle) Why would the great Sesshomaru apologize to a lowlife, pathetic human being?

Sesshomaru remained silent; he could sense her anger.

Rin: (Smiled, tried to control her anger) I mean, you're Sesshomaru, the mighty dog demon, why apologize to someone you despised so much? My feelings in the past are worthless to you…I understand this perfectly well; you do not need to apologize to me just to make fun of me or try to hurt me again, I-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) I'm not trying to do that, my apology to you is sincere, I want you to understand, Rin

Rin: (Narrowed her eyes) Don't try to lie anymore, I'm as gullible as I was five years ago…you know what? This conversation is over

Sesshomaru: Why couldn't you just listen to my explanation?

Rin: (Started to get a little agitated) How can I believe you again? Those words that you said back then had already convey your real feelings towards me…but…how could I blame you? I should blame myself for being stupid enough to have feelings with someone whom despise and hate me so much! (Started to get a little teary, voice became a little shaky) I-I have to go now…

Just when Rin was about to leave, Sesshomaru immediately grabbed hold of her hand and spoke softly.

Sesshomaru: Rin, don't go

Rin: (Spoke coldly) Let go

Sesshomaru: What could I do to make you understand my intentions?

Rin: Why must you care about my feelings? You can just ignored it and hurt it like you did five years ago

Sesshomaru: I had never meant it. I was trying to-

Rin: Trying to what? Help me? Okay, you know what, that's nonsense, that excuse is nonsensical. (Managed to escape from Sesshomaru's grip, spoke softly) I have no faith that I can believe in you again

Sesshomaru stood still as he stared at Rin walking away. He immediately got up, pulled Rin's hand and embraced her tightly.

Rin: (Very shocked) What are you doing?!

Sesshomaru: Something that I should had done ages ago, Rin, I had regretted all those things that I had said about you, I know that there is nothing I could do to make you forgive me, but I just want to say that I'm sorry…

Rin: (Tried to push him away but to no avail) Let me go!

Sesshomaru: (Whispered) I won't…ever again…

Rin was little shocked when she heard what Sesshomaru had said. She softened up a little and stopped struggling. A tear fell down her cheek.

Sesshomaru slowly released Rin from his embrace and placed his hand onto her face. He gently wiped off her tear and whispered.

Sesshomaru: A tear is not suitable for you…

Rin touched Sesshomaru's hand lovingly, and then she spoke once again.

Rin: Your behavior…isn't the same as before…but I really like it

Sesshomaru: (face lilted up to a smile) My changes are purely for the sake of you…

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru started to hug her once more.

Rin: (Thinking) His body…still as warm as before…

Sesshomaru: Rin, there's another matter I wish to tell you

Rin widened her eyes a little but spoke nothing.

Sesshomaru: I really lov-

Shigeki: (burst out of the house and shouted) Okaasan! Oniisan!

Sesshomaru and Rin immediately broke free of one another. Shigeki walked towards Rin and spoke confusedly.

Shigeki: Okaasan, why are you hugging oniisan? Is something the matter? Do you like oniisan like Shigeki do?

Rin cough a little, and started brushing her hair nervously. She blushed a little and squatted down beside Shigeki and tried her best to smile.

Rin: Why don't we return back to the hut?

Shigeki: But Okaasan! You haven't replied to my question yet!

Rin: (Stammer a little) Erm…I-

Rin was interrupted by a sudden appearance of a short, green creature that seems to be seriously injured.

Jaken: (Covered with bruises, walking shakily, in pain) S-Sesshomaru-sama…

With that, he fell onto the ground and lost his consciousness. Rin immediately went towards Jaken and shook him gently.

Rin: (Worried, whispered) Jaken! Jaken! Wake up!

Looking at the wounds, she knew that it was Shigeki's doing. She walked towards Shigeki and spoke angrily.

Rin: Did you do this?

Shigeki: N-No! I didn't!

Rin: Don't you dare to lie to me!

Shigeki: Why wouldn't Okaasan believe me? Shigeki hates Okaasan! Shigeki never want to speak to Okaasan again!

Rin: (Pulled the hand of Shigeki and squatted down in front of her) If you admit to your mistake, I promise that I won't scold you

Shigeki: (Kept quiet for awhile) It's that green, ugly monster! He refused to let me out of the door! It's not my fault that I hit him! He's the baddy who deserves this!

Rin: (tried to control her anger) It's wrong to hit someone for no good reason at all, apologize to him after he wakes up, do you understand?

Shigeki: No!

Rin: Shigeki! You better listen to me!

Shigeki: No! I'm not in the fault, so why should I apologize? Okaasan, you're too unreasonable!

Rin: (Could not control her anger anymore, lost her temper) Why can't you just admit to your mistake?! You better apologize to Jaken or else you won't get any breakfast tomorrow!

Shigeki: (Started crying) Okaasan promised to not scold Shigeki…You're breaking your promise…

Rin: (Started to calmed down, felt a little guilty) I'm…sorry…I was too harsh…

Shigeki: (Raised her voice, hit Rin's hands off her) You're not even my real Okaasan! My Okaasan will never say these to me! I hate you!

With that, she ran away.

Rin: (Stood up, tried to run after Shigeki) Shigeki-

Sesshomaru: (Pulled Rin's hand, interrupts) I'll go after her

* * *

Hmm, so how was the chapter? I hope it's not boring...Erm, this fanfic is nearing to end. Thank you to all the readers whom had consistently supported my story! Thank you very much!

Special thanks to:

Claire Cooper

EchoFrost

Inuyasha-Girl01

Philistia

fairyglow23

fallingstar01

kydarkangel2007

mindy3kim

nanislove

Beru-chan

BlondieBubbles

Fire Princess Lia

Hey Those Beats

Snow92

iheartanime43

redstar96744

For supporting my story! Thank you very very very much! Also to all the readers whom had read my story! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Happiness

Shigeki ran to the riverside and sat down, throwing stones into the river, trying to vent all her angers out. Just then, Sesshomaru had tracked down Shigeki's whereabouts and spotted her looking glumly into the river.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and sat down. At first, Shigeki was shocked but when she sees him, she could only blush. Surprisingly, it was Sesshomaru whom initiated a conversation.

Sesshomaru: (Looked at the river) It's not good about what you had just said...to Rin

Shigeki: (Pouted) Why should she care? She's not even my real Okaasan…

Sesshomaru: You should be grateful, having someone that cares for you so deeply...When I was your age…my mother had never shower me with "love"

Shigeki: (Looked at Sesshomaru innocently) H-How come?

Sesshomaru: (Spoke coldly, still staring into the river) My parents had always wanted me to learn to be independent...and to be able to handle dangerous situation very calmly

Silence

Sesshomaru: My mother…left me when I was ten…

Shigeki: (Felt sorry for Sesshomaru) Onii-san…

Sesshomaru: By the time she left, I found out that I could never cry anymore…my emotions…are slowly dispersing much to my unknown

Shigeki: (smiled) Onii-san, but you still have Shigeki!

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment.

Sesshomaru: You...reminded me of someone

Shigeki: (Felt a tingling of happiness) Really? What's the person like?

Sesshomaru: Brave, kind, sweet natured, and very…_beautiful_

Shigeki: (Happy) Really? Shigeki is kind and sweet-natured! But what was the last word again? Onii-san, can you repeat?

Sesshomaru: (cough) Nothing…

Shigeki: Come on Onii-san! Shigeki wants to know!

Sesshomaru then got up to his feet and attempted to walk away but was stopped when Shigeki started to pull his hand.

Shigeki: (Hung her head low) Onii-san…Shigeki wants to go back to the hut and apologize to Okaasan…

Sesshomaru looked at Shigeki and placed a hand on top of her head and smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru: (Whispered) Just like her...when she was young...

Then, Sesshomaru removed his hand and started to walk off.

Shigeki got back to her feet once more, smiled at Sesshomaru as he disappeared from her sight. She then blushed slightly and started to skip back to the hut.

Back at the hut

Rin sat at the table. Her eyes were so concentrated at the door that she did not notice Jaken had woken up. Jaken sat up and shook his head as he recalled the incident that happened to him.

Flashback

_Shigeki: I say get out of my way!_

_Jaken: Why don't you make me!_

_Shigeki: (Clenches her fist, looked at Jaken angrily and punched him) That'll teach you not to mess with a cute and adorable little girl!_

_Jaken: (Covered his left eye, looked at Shigeki in disgust) Why you little pest! I'll show you that Jaken isn't the one to be messed with! _

_Just when Jaken was about to prepare his attack, Shigeki managed to stop him on time; she kicked him straight at the head._

_With that, she ran out of the hut, leaving Jaken on the ground in pain._

_Jaken: (thinking) Why am I always getting beaten up?_

End of flashback

Just then, Sesshomaru came in to the hut. Rin, being too excited in seeing Sesshomaru, immediately grabbed hold onto his right hand and spoke.

Rin: I-Is Shigeki all right?

Sesshomaru: (looked at the door) She should be here soon

Out of excitement, she quickly placed a peck at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru widened his eyes. Rin, after finding out what she had just done, immediately blushed. Then she looked at the hand that's holding on to Sesshomaru's and immediately released her grip. She stayed quiet for a moment before she decided to speak once more.

Rin: (Started to get nervous) E-Erm. I-I think I should you know go out to see whether Shigeki had arrived, yeah

With that, she quickened her pace as she walked out of the hut. Jaken stared at Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru unknowingly touches the spot where Rin kissed and stared into blank space. Jaken was shocked when he saw Sesshomaru's lips curling into a smile.

Jaken: (Thinking) Sesshomaru-sama is smiling??? B-But this type of smile, Jaken had never see before. WAIT! This meant that Sesshomaru-sama is really...happy? Jaken cannot believe this! (Looked at Sesshomaru) Jaken had never seen Sesshomaru-sama looked so happy before...

Jaken then covered his eyes with his sleeve and started to cry his heart out.

Waiting for Shigeki outside the hut, Rin slowly placed her hand onto her chest and breathe in silence; she could feel her heart thumping faster and faster.

Rin: (Thinking) Why did I do that?

She then placed her hand onto her lips and touched them.

Rin: (Thinking, suddenly smiled) But that really felt…good…

Just then, she saw Shigeki walking closer towards her. Rin smiled happily as she ran towards her and hugged her.

Rin: Shigeki, where have you been? I've been worried sick!

Shigeki: (Cried) I'm sorry Okaasan! Shigeki shouldn't have talked back!

Rin: (Patted Shigeki's back) Hush. Everything's fine now, so as long as you're safe…

A few moments later…

Sesshomaru went out of the hut and spotted Rin and Shigeki sitting together, chatting very merrily. As he approaches nearer, Shigeki turned her head and smiled, and then she stood up, ran towards Sesshomaru and held the hand of Sesshomaru. Rin stood up and smiled sweetly at Sesshomaru.

Shigeki: Onii-san! Okaasan and I were just talking about you!

Sesshomaru: (smiled) I wonder what both of you are talking about…(stole a glance at Rin which made Rin turned and looked at other things awkwardly)

Shigeki: (Looked at Rin) Okaasan! Can you come over for a while?

After Rin walked over to Shigeki's side, Shigeki immediately held her hand and smiled.

Shigeki: (Smiled happily) Don't we look like a whole big family now? With Izumi and the others?

Rin looked away, blushing in silence, while Sesshomaru tried to divert his attention to other things. Then, all of a sudden, Shigeki started to pull Rin's sleeve.

Shigeki: Okaasan, can onii-san be Shigeki's Otoosan?

Rin: (Blushed, very shocked, looked at Sesshomaru then looked back at Shigeki, faking coughed a little and smiled) Shigeki, this isn't the time to make jokes

Shigeki: But Shigeki is serious about that! I think Okaasan and Onii-san really look nice together! Also, onii-san is very nice towards Shigeki and so is Okaasan!

Rin: (Tried to change the subject) E-Er, Shigeki, why don't we head back to the hut? It's getting really late and you need some rest…

Shigeki: It's okay Okaasan, Shigeki's not tired yet

Rin: (Tried to think of a good excuse) Erm. Shigeki, you need some rest, or else you won't look pretty tomorrow

Shigeki: (Shocked) R-Really? Shigeki wants to sleep now! Okaasan, you stay and company Onii-san

Rin: Eh? Er…I can't…I need to sleep too…

Shigeki: Onii-san, are you tired?

Sesshomaru shook his head in silence.

Shigeki smiled and pulled both of Sesshomaru's and Rin's hand together.

Shigeki: Okaasan, Otoosan, good night

With that, she returned back to the hut with a heavy yawn.

Rin looked shyly at her hand clamped onto Sesshomaru's. She felt a need to release her hand. When she tried to release, Sesshomaru clamped on to her hand tighter. Rin blushed as she widens her eyes slightly and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: (looked at Rin) Your eyes…they have the power to make every man's heart melt…

Rin: (Shocked, looked away and started to stammer) Eh? W-What? I-I...I-I'm flattered...

Sesshomaru smiled.

Rin: (Once again divert his attention towards Sesshomaru) Y-You aren't being yourself today...

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment.

Sesshomaru: (Chuckle a little, cold tone) Maybe, if that's the case

Sesshomaru then slowly released his grip and then spoke once again.

Sesshomaru: Go to bed now, it's getting really late

Rin: (Managed to stop herself from stammering) O-Okay, g-good night

Just when Rin was about to open the door, Sesshomaru suddenly spoke.

Sesshomaru: Rin...

Rin: (Looked at Sesshomaru) Yes?

Sesshomaru: (Looked at Rin, plucks up his courage) Tomorrow. Noon. Riverside. See you there.

Sesshomaru then turned and walked away.

Rin smiled as she returned to the hut, she closed the door silently and leaned onto it, smiling very happily to herself.

Rin: (thinking, grinning from ear to ear) I can't believe he had just asked me out!

* * *

So how was this chapter? Hopefully I made it right...Haha. It's not boring, is it? Erm, as mentioned, this story is going to end very soon. I think about 2-3 chapters more and it's done. I'll try to update it as soon as possible coz I've been very busy lately. Homeworks and starting of school is driving me nuts! Haha. I've made some adjustments to this chapter. Feedbacks are most welcome!

Special thanks to:

Claire Cooper

EchoFrost

Inuyasha-Girl01

inuyasha-lovs-kagome

fairyglow23

fallingstar01

kydarkangel2007

mindy3kim

nanislove

Beru-chan

BlondieBubbles

Fire Princess Lia

Hey Those Beats

iheartanime43

redstar96744

sesshygirl15

For consistently supporting my story! Thank you very very very much! Also to all the readers whom had read my story! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The date

The next day

Rin got up very early. She did all her chores; clean the laundry, putting them up for drying and preparing basins filled with water for the children to rinse. After so, she went back to her room excitedly, intending to pick the best kimono she could find. She looked through her room but could not find any kimono to her liking.

Disappointed, she went back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the children. While cutting the vegetables, she smiled and thought.

Rin: Sesshomaru…I wonder how he- Ow!

Rin immediately dropped the knife onto the chopping board; her finger was bleeding. The wound was really deep and blood was consistently flowing out. Rin stood there, staring at her wound as she recalled the drastic day.

_Rin! _

_Just run! Go!_

_If sacrificing my life would help save yours, it's really worth it_

_Remember Rin. I love you…_

She fell onto the floor and pressed onto her heart. It wasn't the wound that hurts; it was the heart that was hurting her.

She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hand together as a tear fell down from her cheek.

Rin: (thinking) Izumi…

Just then, Shigeki had awoken and was ready to eat, smelling something nice; she immediately knew that Rin is cooking. She excitedly ran into the kitchen and shouted.

Shigeki: Good morning Okaasan!

Shigeki stood there, and stared at Rin. Knowing that something was wrong, she slowly walked towards her and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Shigeki: (Concerned) Okaasan…Are you feeling okay?

Rin nodded her head silently. She then looked away and quickly wiped her tears. After so, she looked at Shigeki and smiled, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

Rin: Good morning, Shigeki…You must be hungry, breakfast will be ready soon, why don't you help me call the others up?

Shigeki: Okaasan…Are you really all right? Your eyes are really swollen…did something happened? AH! Did Onii-san bully you! Shigeki will help yo-

Rin: (interrupts and smiled) I'm fine…I'm really fine…don't worry about it…

Shigeki: Okaasan…

Rin remained silent for a while.

Rin: I don't think…I should start a relationship with him…

Shigeki: What relationship? Okaasan!

Rin: (Whispered) Izumi…he died because of me…and if I accept him now…I'll be letting Izumi down…

Shigeki: (Confused) Okaasan, Shigeki don't understand what you are talking about…but Shigeki knows that that Izumi whom you speak of isn't making you happy…

Rin: He died because of me! I can't just accept another guy just like that!

Shigeki: Shigeki don't know anything but Shigeki knows that if Okaasan is not happy, neither is Shigeki

Rin: Shigeki…I don't wish to be unfair towards neither of them…especially Izumi…I never got a chance to repay him and-

Shigeki: (Interrupts) Okaasan, like what the monk onii-san always tells us, _"be true to your heart and you'll be happy",_ Shigeki wants to see Okaasan happy!

Rin: Maybe…I should give myself more time…

Shigeki: Okaasan, sometimes you should just learn to let and go! Just like what my mother always taught me in the past, "live your life to the fullest and you'll be happy", though I'm not really sure what my mother said, I think it really made sense

Silence fell for a moment.

Rin: (Chuckled a little and patted Shigeki's head) Thanks Shigeki…

Shigeki: (smiled) Don't mention it Okaasan! Shigeki's job is to make Okaasan happy! Hehe!

Rin smiled.

Rin: (Whispered) Now…what am I going to do about the date…

Shigeki: Huh? Okaasan you have a date??? With who??? Is it Onii-san??? Ah! Shigeki knew that Okaasan and Onii-san will be together! Come on, Okaasan! I'll take you to my house!

Rin: Huh? What? Wai-

Before she could say anything, Shigeki was already pulling her away. After they got to Shigeki's house, she released her grip and smiled.

Shigeki: Okaasan, follow me

Rin followed her into a dark room. Shigeki then lilted up an oil lamp and the whole room lilted up. It was dusty but all the furniture was in tip-top condition. Rin had been to Shigeki's house numerous times but she had never seen this room before.

Shigeki smiled and gestured Rin to sit down at an old, dusty chair.

Shigeki: This is my mother's room, she keeps all her stuffs her; her kimono, her jewellery, rouge and some sticky stuffs that are use to apply to the lips to make them look shinier

Rin smiled awkwardly at Shigeki and sat down at the chair.

Shigeki: My mother loves to doll herself up, and my father was a merchant; so wherever he went, he buys all these jewellery for her when he comes back…Oh!

Shigeki spotted necklace. The necklace looked very elegant; it was a pearl necklace with small diamonds stuck on each and every one of the pearl.

Shigeki: (Placed the necklace on Rin's hand) Okaasan, you can wear this

Rin: (looked at the necklace and shook her head) I cannot accept this, it's too expensive and it belongs to your mother-

Shigeki: (Interrupts) It's okay, Okaasan, you'll look really beautiful with this necklace, melt onii-san's heart with this

Rin's face turned slightly crimson.

Rin: I-I erm-

Shigeki: (interrupts) You'll need a kimono to go with the necklace…Ah! I know…

Shigeki crawled down the bed and took out a very big box.

Shigeki: (looked at the kimono and smiled) This should be perfect! Onii-san will be so mesmerized…

A few hours later, it was finally noon. Sesshomaru was already waiting at the riverside. Moments later, he sensed Rin and Shigeki coming closer towards him. Being nervous and all, he tried to keep his cool. He turned his head coolly and was dumb folded when he saw Rin all dressed up coming to towards him.

She was wearing a peach kimono, with beautiful sakura pattern on it. Her hair was combed up to a bun and some of which is purposely being let down. She even put on some make-up; she was really beautiful.

Sesshomaru could not help but kept staring at Rin. Rin smiled and bowed, greeting Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: (Thinking, shook his head) Okay, Sesshomaru, just relax, you can do this

Sesshomaru: (Turned his head away and swallowed hard, making sure Rin doesn't hear him) You're here…

Looking at the intense situation, Shigeki immediately walked towards Sesshomaru and place a bundle of flowers on his hand.

Shigeki: (looked at Sesshomaru and whispered) Good luck, onii-san

With that, she bid Rin farewell and skipped merrily home, leaving the lovebirds alone.

Both of them remained silent for a moment before Rin offered to speak first.

Rin: So…how do I look?

Sesshomaru: (looked at Rin, whispered) You're…_beautiful_…

Rin: What did you say again?

Sesshomaru: (Faking coughs) Nothing…

Rin: You said I was beautiful, didn't you?

Sesshomaru: (Face turned slightly crimson) I did not…

Silence fell for a moment.

Rin: (looked at Sesshomaru and smiled) Are you blushing?

Sesshomaru looked away and closed his eyes in slience.

Rin smiled and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's face.

Rin: It's really…sweet

Her smile slowly dispersed as she stared in Sesshomaru's eyes. Her feet unknowing lifted her up. Just when her lips were just about to reach Sesshomaru's, Sesshomaru grabbed onto Rin's hand and said.

Sesshomaru: You're injured

Rin: (Smiled) Y-Yea, I cut my finger accidentally when I was cutting some vegetables…

Sesshomaru: (Spoke coldly) Humph...Careless…

Rin: (got a little angry) What??? Listen here, you-

With hesitation, Sesshomaru immediately placed Rin's finger into his mouth. Rin felt blood rushing through her head but all she could do was to stare at Sesshomaru. Rin's face turned slightly crimson, she looked down shyly and smiled sweetly.

Moments later, Sesshomaru released Rin's finger away from his mouth and said.

Sesshomaru: (Tried to sound as cold as possible) Does it feel better…

Rin: (Nodded her head shyly) Y-Yea…Erm. Thanks.

Silence fell.

Rin: (Smiled mischievously) Hmm…So…how should I repay you?

Sesshomaru: (A little shock) Huh?

Rin smiled as she lifted herself once more, closed her eyes and placed a soft peck on Sesshomaru's lips.

* * *

Hmm…so how was this chapter? Hope it's not boring, Haha. Erm. I made adjustments to this chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. The next chapter may be the conclusion. Tell me your views on this chapter! Criticism and feedbacks are most welcome! 

Special thanks to:

Claire Cooper

EchoFrost

Inuyasha-Girl01

inuyasha-lovs-kagome

fairyglow23

fallingstar01

kydarkangel2007

mindy3kim

nanislove

Beru-chan

BlondieBubbles

Fire Princess Lia

Hey Those Beats

iheartanime43

redstar96744

sesshygirl15

saya

snow-kitty231

For supporting my story! Thank you very very very much! Also to all the readers whom had read my story! Thank you! I'm really very very very thankful! You guys rocks!

* * *

Author's notes: Hi everyone! Erm. Sorry guys, until now still no new chapter cause I've been really busy lately. I have a lot of tests to study for and homeworks to do…As mentioned, the next chapter will be the finale. I promise to make it a long one. So…hope you guys won't give up on this story :) all of your support is really very important to me. I really thank you guys for your consistent support, without you guys, I don't think I would want to continue writing anymore. So…a really big THANK YOU to all of you:) I'll try to update the final chapter by this Sunday. Once again, your support is very much appreciated. YOU GUYS ROCKS:) Take care, have a nice day you guys :)

* * *


	17. Chapter finale

Chapter finale

Sesshomaru widened his eyes as he enjoyed every moment of it. His heart was speeding and he felt a tingling sensation; something that he had never felt before. He did not close his eyes, he just stood at the very same spot, his eyes wide open and the flower strongly gripped onto his hand.

_Rin…remember…I love you_

Rin suddenly opened her eyes as she recalled the incident. She slowly released herself from Sesshomaru and looked at him awkwardly.

Rin: Erm…I'm sorry…I didn't know what got into me…I- (Found that Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention at her but staring into blank space, lifted up her right hand and wave in front of him) Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru then awoken back to the reality, he looked at Rin with a blank look and answered.

Sesshomaru: Huh?

Rin: I said I was s- (Sighed) Nevermind…What should we do now?

Sesshomaru: (Tried to sound as cold as possible) Whatever you want…

Rin: Erm. Okay. Shall we just sit down and…talk a little?

Sesshomaru remained silent and just sat down. Rin gently sat down beside him and started to talk.

Rin: Are you having fun today?

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: Well…I am…really…but…I don't think I could stay this way for the rest of my life…

Sesshomaru: (Looked at Rin) Why not?

Rin: (Smiled) N-Nothing… (Spotted the almost crushed flowers on Sesshomaru's hand) Are those for me?

Sesshomaru stared at the flower and placed it on Rin's lap.

Rin smiled at the flower and blushed.

Rin: (Looked at Sesshomaru) Thanks…the flowers are really very lovely…though it's a little crushed…but I still love it

Sesshomaru: (Cold tone) I was told that girls prefer these sorts of things…

Rin smiled and laid her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru seemed startled for a moment, his body turned stiffed, and his face turned slightly crimson.

Rin: The scenery is really beautiful, don't you think?

Sesshomaru: (Faking cough) Yea…

Rin: (Unhappy tone) Somehow…Things doesn't seem to be working…

Sesshomaru: What do you mean?

Rin: (Regain her head back to it's original position) I…have to go now…

Sesshomaru: (looked at Rin) So soon?

Rin stared at Sesshomaru blankly.

Sesshomaru: (Faking cough) What I meant was…Erm. We still have plenty of time…

Rin: I'm sorry

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, perplexed.

Rin: I don't think I can continue…my feelings towards you…

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: Izumi…he died because of me…and…I can never forget about that…

Sesshomaru: (Felt a need to say something) Rin, I-

Rin: (Interrupts, eyes a little teary) Don't talk…let's keep it this way, can we?

Sesshomaru obediently kept quiet.

Rin: (Looked at Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his cheek) Promise me…don't look me up anymore, okay?

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: (forced herself to smile) Goodbye…Sesshomaru…_sama_

With that, Rin stood up and walked away.

Sesshomaru gazed lovingly as he saw Rin slowly disappearing from his sight.

Sesshomaru: (Thinking, straightened out his thoughts) I am not going to let her go again...like what I did in the past

He ran after her and not long, he caught up with her and appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

Sesshomaru: Don't go…

Rin: (A little shocked) Huh?

Sesshomaru: I cannot lose you anymore

Rin: (A little shocked) Sesshomaru...Are you feeling alright?

Sesshomaru: I am perfectly okay...I'm saying nothing but the truth...Rin. Stay

Rin: (Lowered her head a little) But…Izumi…he-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) Keep him out of this…Rin…I'm aware of the feelings you have towards me…you will only feel pain if you keep thinking about the human boy

Rin: (Shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru) No…the pain I feel can never be measured up to his death, please…just move out of the way and let me go…

Sesshomaru: I will never commit the same mistake twice…Rin, must I spell it out for you? I-I really…lo-lo…

Rin: (Interrupts) Whatever you say…I can't accept it…I have to go now…Please…I'm really begging you, move aside…

Sesshomaru: (Grabbed onto Rin and gazed into her eyes) I love you

Rin: (Shocked) What?

Sesshomaru: I said I love you…I'm madly in love with you!

Rin gazed into Sesshomaru's eyes and blinked.

Sesshomaru: There isn't any day that I could stop thinking about you…you keep appearing inside of my head and driving me crazy! Now, you're here and I will never let you go again…never ever will I make the same mistake again

Rin: (Seems startled) I didn't know…Sesshomaru, I thought you always-hated humans? Why are you saying this now? I-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) I can't help it…I tried to keep you off my head but to no avail…you're still there…but I hope you will not only be inside my thoughts but by my side...Rin, please stay...

Rin: (Felt really touched) Sesshomaru…I'm really flattered…but…I couldn't do this…by accepting you…I would be letting Izumi down and I do not want to do that…

Sesshomaru: Rin, could you please stop thinking of Izumi and spare a thought for me? I've been acting like a madman, something that isn't my style, what more do you want?

Rin: (Removed Sesshomaru's hands away from her shoulders) Nothing…this is what I want…I do not wish you to do anything for me again…I do not wish that you would end up like Izumi…

Sesshomaru: Even if I will end up like him, I'll do it willingly

Rin: Do you know what you're talking about? Sesshomaru…I can never lose you…I do not wish that you would die-

Rin was interrupted as Sesshomaru suddenly pulled her towards him and embraced her very tightly.

Rin: (A little shocked) Sesshomaru…?

Sesshomaru: Rin, listen to me…I just want you to know that I love you as deeply as anyone does or even more than that human boy but I promise…I will never leave you alone

Rin: R-Really? You promise you will never sacrifice your life...for the sake of me?

Silence fell for a moment.

Sesshomaru: (Stood clear to his point) I cannot promise that…

Rin: Eh?

Sesshomaru: I will die…for the sake of you…but I will die sooner without you by my side…

Rin and Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment.

Rin: (Finally smiled) When did you become so glib-tongued, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I'm just saying what I wanted to say long ago…

Rin: Hmm…really? But...

Sesshomaru released Rin from his embrace.

Rin: Sesshomaru…I think it's best if we give both of us more time to...you know, think

Sesshomaru: Fine. How much more time do you need

Rin: (Smiled mischievously) Well…it depends…on your behaviour…Okay, I'll return back to the hut now…Goodbye Sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she disappeared away from his sight. He stood at the very same spot and thought.

Sesshomaru: Arh. What the heck did I say just now? Sweet words…Sesshomaru…what were you thinking?

Rin then suddenly turned and faced Sesshomaru.

Rin: (Looked at Sesshomaru, smiled and waved excitedly at him) Sesshomaru-sama! I'll be waiting!

Sesshomaru: (Stared at Rin and thought) On second thoughts, it was pretty worth it

Sesshomaru managed to kept his posture as he followed Rin back to the hut.

Just when Rin reached the hut, the children started to surround her and consistently asked her about her day.

Mizuki: Okaasan, how's your day with onni-san?

Rin: (A little shocked) How did you know about that?

Mizuki: Okaasan, you know there's no secret in this house

Children: (Together) Yea, Okaasan!

Rin: Oh really? I wonder who was the one who told you guys about that (Rin then turned her attention to Shigeki whom was smiling at Rin guiltily)

Mizuki: (Started pulling the sleeve of Rin) Okaasan! You haven't told us about your day!

Rin: (Face turned slightly crimson, begun to blink her eyes fast) Well…I…We…Erm-

Just then, the door crept open and Sesshomaru entered the room, expressionless.

Shigeki then ran towards him and pulled him towards Rin's side.

Shigeki: The male lead is here! Onii-san, tell us about your day with okaasan!

Mizuki: Onii-san… (Noticed something on Sesshomaru's lips) What's that on your lips?

Shigeki: Eh? Isn't that the same colour of the lipstick I gave Okaasan to wear? AH! Onni-san, don't tell me…you and Okaasan…kissed?

The children then begun to laugh and teased the couple. Rin's faced turned crimson and she looked at Sesshomaru whom was still looking expressionless. She then tried to salvage the situation.

Rin: Okay children, go to bed now, it's getting really late

Shigeki: But Okaasan, it's only in the late noon, and we haven't eaten our dinner

Rin: Eh? Well…I-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) Yes…we kissed

Rin stared at Sesshomaru; she could not believe what she had just heard.

Rin: (Whispered) What are you saying?!

Sesshomaru: The truth

Mizuki: Does that mean…Okaasan and Onii-san are together now?

Children: (Together) Woo-hoo! Okaasan and Onii-san!!!

Shigeki: Shouldn't we address him as Otoosan now?

Childern: (Together) OTOOSAN!

Rin: Now now children, don't spout nonsense

Sesshomaru: It sounded nice

Rin: What?

Sesshomaru: I like the way they address me…

Silence fell for a moment.

Rin: (Stopped staring at Sesshomaru, faking coughed) Children, are you all hungry?

Shigeki: No, not really, we-

Rin: (Interrupts) Great, I shall go prepare the dinner now…be back as soon as possible, be good, okay?

Children: (Together) Hai, Okaasan!

With that, she went to the kitchen and started to prepare the dishes.

Shigeki: Onii-san, what are you doing? Go inside the kitchen and help Okaasan! Go!

Shigeki then pushed Sesshomaru into the kitchen and walked off, grinning mischievously.

Just then, Jaken was sitting alone at the table.

Jaken: (Thinking) It's good to see Sesshomaru-sama look so happy but won't it disrupt his plans for his future kingdom? How about my position as the minister? Has Sesshomaru-sama forgotten all about it? (Looked at Sesshomaru) Arh. Forget it. It's my job to follow wherever Sesshomaru-sama goes…as long as he thinks it's right, I guess…

Outside the hut, Ah-un gave a small growl.

Back in the kitchen

Sesshomaru looked at Rin as she slowly cut the vegetables.

Sesshomaru: Is there anything I could help

Rin: (A little shocked) What are you doing in here?

Sesshomaru: I'm here to help…whether if you like it or not…

Rin stared at Sesshomaru.

Rin: Well…I don't like it…

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: (smiled to herself, making sure Sesshomaru did not notice) But...you can help me bring the dishes out, after I'm done with it…meanwhile, you can rest outside first

Sesshomaru ignored Rin and continued staying inside the kitchen, he glanced at Rin and watch her every move; the way she cut the vegetable, the look she have when she gently and carefully cook the vegetable, all her movements were very gracefully.

After half an hour, the dishes were ready and Sesshomaru took them out and placed them on the table.

The children stayed on the floor playing and running about. Annoyed by their behaviour, Sesshomaru spoke.

Sesshomaru: (Cold but yet scary tone) Come. And. Eat

The children immediately stopped playing and ran towards the table, sat down at their respective sits and hung their head low.

Mizuki: (Turned to Shigeki and whispered) Our new otoosan is really scary

Mizuki stopped looking at Shigeki as a figure appeared in front of him. He looked up and spotted Sesshomaru staring down at him coldly.

This action immediately made Mizuki looked down, with his mouth shut.

Shigeki smiled and thought.

Shigeki: Otoosan is really cool!

After a few minutes, Rin went out of the kitchen and found out that the children weren't eating.

Rin: Why aren't you guys eating?

Children: Nothing…nothing…

Then they begun to gobble up their foods while Rin looked at them confusedly.

Rin: (Thinking) Was it something I say?

Sesshomaru: (Suddenly pulled Rin) Can you go outside for a while

Rin: (Looked at Sesshomaru) S-Sure, I guess

She then followed Sesshomaru outside.

Outside the hut

Rin: Is there something you wish to talk about?

Sesshomaru: Could you give me a specific time when you can tell me an answer?

Rin: (looked down and smiled then purposely stopped smiling when she lifted up her head and look at Sesshomaru) I told you, it depends. It may be a year or maybe a few months or even a few years. This depends on your behavior

Sesshomaru: This I still cannot understand…

Rin: (Thinking) Smart about everything except for these kinds of things…

Sesshomaru: Rin…you know about my dream, don't you?

Rin: Y-You mean about your kingdom?

Sesshomaru: (Shook his head) You

Rin: (Blushed a little) What do you mean?

Sesshomaru: My dream is you…I do not wish to built up a kingdom if that means to lose you…

Rin: (looked at Sesshomaru)Sesshomaru, I do not wish that you will give up your future plans for me...I'll feel really bad and-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) My future is you, and nothing else

Rin: (Blushed) B-But I-

Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) We'll see about my behaviour then…I'll continue staying here until you're satisfied with my behaviour…

Sesshomaru then walked away confidently.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru go she felt the warmth inside her heart again. She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

Rin: (Thinking) Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama

After a few months

Jaken had learned to get along with the children pretty well…well…not really. They still bickered a lot. The children are still very much afraid of Sesshomaru except for Shigeki whom still think he's cool. Rin was still glowing with radiance and whether if she accepted Sesshomaru or not…well…this still remains as a mystery…that can be solved.

Sesshomaru had asked Rin out to the same place where they first went out.

Rin: (looked a Sesshomaru) Why did you asked me out?

Sesshomaru: Is it the time for an answer

Rin: (Act ignorant) What answer?

Sesshomaru: Must I spell it out for you

Rin: (Smiled) Hmmm...Yup, you have to

Sesshomaru: (Thinking) Are all girls like that?

Rin: A hem...you got a problem with that?

Sesshomaru: No..._not really_...

Rin: I'm waiting, Sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru: (Felt a little nervous) You know...the thing about whether youwanttoacceptmeornot

Rin: (Cannot understand what Sesshomaru had said) Huh?

Sesshomaru: (Plucks up his courage) Whether you want to accept me or not

Rin: (smiled) Oh...that thing...Be patient, Sesshomaru...you'll get the answer soon

Sesshomaru remained silent.

Rin: (looked at Sesshomaru) Sesshomaru, do you prefer me to call you just Sesshomaru or Sesshomaru-sama?

Sesshomaru: Why this question?

Rin: (Face turned slightly crimson) Well…if we stay together…I would need to address you properly…you kno-

Sesshomaru interrupts Rin as he pulled her closer to him and placed a peck on her lips.

Rin obediently closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

A few moments later, both of them slowly broke off and smiled shyly at each other. Afterwards, they sat down and Rin once again placed her head onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. Only this time, both of them were very comfortable with each other; no stiffening of body, no feeling nervous, just very blissful.

Sesshomaru: Rin, I promise…I will love and care for you for the rest of my life…

Rin: But promise me once more…don't forget me…even if I die

Sesshomaru: I cannot promise you that...

Rin: (A little shocked and angry) Why not?

Sesshomaru: Because I will die...without you by my side

Rin looked at Sesshomaru for a moment before smiling sweetly at him,without uttering another word.

They sat at the very same spot as the sun set.

Sesshomaru: (Thinking) Thank you Rin, for appearing into my life and letting me know the true feeling of happiness…I now understand how you felt back then, father

Rin: (Thinking) Even if I were to die one day, I will be glad that you are by my side...I will never forget you, I promise…Sesshomaru-sama, I will love you for the rest of my life…

**-THE END-**

* * *

So how was this chapter? Well…This is the end already. Haha. Sorry for the super late update by the way…As mentioned, I have a lot of tests…but I still flunked all of them…I'm a loser…Haha…Nevermind…I hope I did this chapter alright…Tell me how you feel about this chapter. Criticisms and feedbacks are mostly welcome:) Oh yeah, mind if you guys go to my profile and vote for the story you think it's the best to read? Thanks :) 

Special thanks to:

Claire Cooper

EchoFrost

Inuyasha-Girl01

fairyglow23

fallingstar01

inuyasha-lovs-kagome

kydarkangel2007

mindy3kim

nanislove

sesshygirl15

snow-kitty231

Beru-chan

BlondieBubbles

Fire Princess Lia

Hey Those Beats

iheartanime43

redstar96744

Saya

For your consistent support! Thank you very very very much! Now, this story has come to it's conclusion. Hopefully, I did alright on it. Pardon me for any Grammatical and Spelling errors.

Another thing that I want to say is, without you guys, I wouldn't want to continue writing anymore. Thank you so much for your consistent support! And for giving me the will to continue writing. Thank you! I wish you guys all the best! Take care! Have a pleasant day! And oh yeah, Happy Chinese New Year:)


End file.
